


World in Flames

by Progenitor_virus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Final Fantasy XV, Metro 2033 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progenitor_virus/pseuds/Progenitor_virus
Summary: Five years ago, Nifelheim went to war with our kingdom, dropping thermonuclear bombs which caused severe radiation across all the land, leaving surviors to seek out safety underground in the subway tunnels, bunkers ,and fallout shelters. The radiation not only caused it to be dangerous to live above ground due to poisoning, and constant darkness, but the high levels of radiation caused creatures living on the land to mutate and become vicious, hostile beasts. Daemons, as we call them,  who would attack anything living.





	World in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory copywrite info : I do not own Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, or any of its characters or elements. I'm just a bored fan. I do own Arya, and any original characters that appear in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: I was inspired to write this while listening to the band Mechina, and watching my Fiance play Metro 2033, however, the concept of living underground for safety after nuclear war , and monsters living above are the only elements I have taken from it. Also some elements such as vault dwellers from the Fallout series is in here as well. Everything else is influenced by FFXV, or original. Once, again I do not own the copyright to any of the games, just the games themselves :).

 

Month: December  
Day: 14th  
Year: 2145

Entry Number 001

My name is Anya Highwind. I am a member of the Kingsglaive, an elite combat corps of hunters, lead by Noctis Lucis Caelum, who have dedicated our lives to protect the people of Metro #475, otherwise known as Insomnia,while serving as a resistance against the nation of Nifelheim.

Five years ago, Nifelheim went to war with our kingdom, dropping thermonuclear bombs which caused severe radiation across all the land, leaving surviors to seek out safety underground in the subway tunnels, bunkers ,and fallout shelters. The radiation not only caused it to be dangerous to live above ground due to poisoning, and constant darkness, but the high levels of radiation caused creatures living on the land to mutate and become vicious, hostile beasts. Daemons, as we call them, who would attack anything living.

Being only able to live "somewhat" safely underground, lead for an easy take over by Nifelheim, allowing them to seize many of our resources. This caused the quality of living for many to diminish, leading to rampant sickness due to poor living conditions... As if living in a subway station underground was anyone's idea of paradise to begin with.

Myself, along with other members of the Kingsglaive, regularly risk our lives to travel above ground to gather what supplies we can until we can take back what is ours, and give hope that one day we will see the sun again...

End entry.

***

"Wakey! Wakey! I'll go to the mess hall without you!"

Anya sleepily swatted away at the finger poking at her face. Slowly opening her eyes, she scowled at the person that woke her.

"There we go!"

"Prompto... How many times do I have to tell you to knock or make some sort of noise that you are coming in... What if I was getting dressed or something?" She grumbled. Awaking her from her slumber was never a good idea. Always made her irritable.

"Oh yeah... You're right." The young man blushed. He stood for a moment like there was something on his mind. "Anyway, I'm heading for some chow. Figured you'd want to go..."

"Sounds great. " Anya smiled, her sour mood lifting. "Let me throw some better clothes on right quick. "

She started to pull the covers off herself until she realized Prompto was still standing there.

"Prom...That means standing outside my room until I am ready. "

"Oh! Right. " He gave her a sheepish grin, before walking outside, closing the door behind him.

The young woman laughed to herself. He was so naive, and clueless sometimes. Always hyper, and always moving. She thought it was endearing. She didn't mind him seeing her in her pajamas... It was just the matter of it.

Anya sat up in her makeshift cot she called a "bed" nowadays, and sighed. Stretching her sore muscles, she figured maybe sleeping on the ground for a few nights would be better for her back.

The living quarters in the metro were makeshift, and cramped...often more than one person assigned to a "room". She was lucky to have gotten one to herself... even their leader shared a living space. She guessed it was the fact there wasn't many females in the Kingsglaive.

Finally throwing the covers off herself, she proceeded to strip off her sleep clothes into something more presentable to be traveling around "town". Prompto, and herself had a daily tradition of eating their meals together if able. She wasn't sure how it started, but it was a thing between the two now. Her sister, Aranea, swore the two were dating, but they were just really good friends.

Settling on a black shirt, and fatigue pants, she opened the door to her room as she pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Ready."

"Great!" The fellow blonde smiled. "I'm starving! "

Leave it to Prompto to make light of any situation. Anya thought. They didn't have much food to choose from. Meals usually consisted of non-perishable foods such as beans, soups, canned fruits, and vegetables.

After standing for a while in the line for food, Anya decided she was in the mood for some Lucian tomatoes, and they bother grabbed a few cans.

Prompto sat down at their usual table, and opened the cans for Anya and himself.

" You know, I can open these things myself right? " She stated.

"Fine. Fine. I just won't be nice to you anymore. So much for being a gentleman." He smirked, knowing she was joking.

Anya returned the smirk. "Says the guy who regularly barges into a ladies room without knocking."

"Who me?" The blond said smiling, continuing their playful banter. " Is there some guy barging in on you? Okay, who do I hafta shoot? "

Anya laughed. Prompto was their arms expert. He was extremely proficient in projectile weapons such as guns, and crossbows. His aim was on point...literally! The blonde man also had a penchant for technology, and the mechanical, usually tinkering away at something somewhere, or messing with his camera. He even took his camera on missions, documenting the landscape, and things that were seen.

"Umm... Let see. He's lean, blonde, and won't shut up about cameras, and guns. "

Prompto smirked. "Gee. Wonder who that is? "

The two continued talking about random subjects, until they heard a loud sigh next to them.

"Ugh... Why can't I just go back to sleep?"

A black haired young man sat down beside the two with his own food on his tray.

"I don't know Noctis... Maybe because you are our leader, and we need you? " She replied. "Or...ya know, we just love making you miserable."

Noctis was the leader of the Kingsglaive. While he was a very powerful leader, growing up in nobility in Lucis... He was also tired, and grumpy half of the time. Anya guessed it was because of all the stress placed on his shoulders , but she had heard from Prompto he has always been that way. He wasn't mean... Just a little apathetic.

"Mornin' buddy!" Prompto said cheerfully, giving Noctis a playful push on the shoulder.

Noctis let out a grunt of acknowledgment, and started to open his can of food. " I'm just glad the majority of the food they are serving isn't beans for once."

The woman let out a snort. His raising still had an effect on him, even in derelict conditions."Yeah, if it wasn't for that you'd starve, Noct."

"Or Iggy would be force feeding him." Prompto laughed.

Ignis was the strategist, and medic. He was the person who planned trips to the "overground" to scavage. He also made sure everyone was in the best health they could be considering the situation.

Anya heard a voice."You need as much nutrition as you can muster in the conditions today. "

"Speak of Ifrit," Anya smiled. "There he is."

Ignis sat down beside Noctis, placing a can of Eos green peas, and canned Leiden potatoes on his tray. " There you go. If you mix the two together the taste of the beans isn't quite as strong."

Noctis sighed, and began opening the can. "Fine."

Anya laughed, and took another bite of her food. " So what's the plan today boss?"

Noctis grimaced at his food, but continued to eat it. " We need to head to stronghold number 675. They are willing to trade some supplies they stole from the Nifs."

"We will have to go through the Haunted Tunnels to get there though. Much caution is advised." Ignite added.

Prompto frowned. "Oh boy....haunted tunnels. My favorite. Hehe."

"Oh quit being a baby." Anya cooed. " We will be fine, won't we Gladio."

"Heh. Yeah, whatever you are talking about." Gladio said as he sat down. " It never ceases to amaze me how you always know I'm comin'."

"Well you do sound like a behemoth walk up so of course I will notice." She laughed.

Gladio laughed as he took a bite of his ramen noodle cup.

"So...when will we be heading out." Prompto asked.

"Tomorrow." Noctis replied. " Better get prepared."


End file.
